Our Secret Love
by Cljayson
Summary: This Story Takes Place Where Sarada Left Konoha For 6 Years And After 6 Years of Leaving She Finally Came Back To Konoha. Boruto Has Changed In The Past 6 Years Hes Now Hot,playboy,Flirty. While Sarada Is The Opposite of What Boruto Is. Will They Be friends Or More ! Ps. Answer Is Yes ! I Do Not Own Naruto.
_**Welcome To My New Fanfiction ! Leave Tips And Suggestions Please ! Enjoy "Our Secret Love" !**_

Ages: Boruto = 18 Sarada = 17 Himawari = 13

 _ **Sarada's Pov**_

Well We finally Came Back To Konoha ! I Missed It So Much Seperated From My Old Friends And House In Konoha For 6 Years ! I Wonder What My Friends Look Like Now "Sarada !" My Mom Yelled At My Room "Yeah mom ?!" I Yelled Back "Dinners Ready !" "Ok !". I Went Down To The Dinner Table And As I Was Walking Down I Had A Peek Of My Mom And Dad Kissing At The Kitchen "HEHEHE" I Said Loudly And My Mom And Dad Heard Me They Stared At Me With A Blush "u-uh H-Hey S-Sarada Y-You Didnt See That R-Right ?" My Mom Said While Sttutering "Yeah" I Said While Winking At My Mom. At Dinner My Dad Asked Me "So..Sarada Do You Miss Konoha ?" "Of Course I DO !" I Excitingly Said With A Happy Face My Mom And Dad Were Happy That I Missed Konoha. After Dinner I Went To Bed And I Thinked Of All The Friends I Had Before I Left Konoha. "I Missed You Konoha..." I Said While Sleeping

 _ **Boruto's Pov**_

"Big Bro...Big Bro..." My LIttle Sister Tiredly Said "BIG BRO !" My Sister Yelled "WHAT !" I Yelled At My Sister "We Need To Get To School Get Ready !" "Yeah..Yeah.." I Said As My Little Sister Walked Away From My Room. I Got Ready And Went Down "Oh Boruto You're Finally Done GEtting Ready !" My Mom Said While In The Kitchen "Yeah Mom.." I Looked At My Watch And Saw That Its 7:50 "Im Late ! Sorry Mom !" I Said While Taking Breakfast And Going Out Of My House.

 _ **Sarada's Pov**_

I Woke Up Early Today And I Got Ready "Sarada !" My Mom Yelled "Yeah Mom Im Coming !" I Yelled As I Went Down The Stairs To My Kitchen "Sarada Eat Your Breakfast quickly So I can Take You To School" i Ate my BreakFast And Went Inside My Car. When I Reached My School I Saw A Blonde Kid Whos Running To The School Really Fast Without Getting Tired ! He Looks Really Familiar... "Bye Mom ! I Love You !" I Said To My Mom As I Walked Out Of My Car. I Kept Thinking Of That Boy AfterWards I Was Still Thinking About that Boy When All Of The Sudden ! "Umph !" I Said While I Hit The Blonde Boy i Was Thinking About "Sorry" The Boy Said. I Looked _ **At his Eyes Which Were As Blue As The Sky He Was...Was...So Handsome..Wait What Am I Saying !**_

 _ **Boruto's Pov**_

I Bumped Into This Girl Who Looks...So...Familliar... "Sorry" I Said She Was Blushing "B-Boruto...?" Ho-How Did She Know My Name Isn't She A New Student ? Wait I AM The Son OF The Hokage So... Or It Coould Be..No..It Couldnt Be... "Sarada ? No Fucking Way !" I Yelled At Her "Hey Boruto ! Missed Me ?" She Asked me "Of Course I Missed Your Hot Body !" I Said To Her "s-shut Up You jerk !" She Said _ ***Bell Rings***_ "Well Its Class Time I Better Get Going" she Yelled At Me "JERK !"

 _ **-=TIME SKIP=-**_

 _ **AFTER SCHOOL**_

 _ **Sarada's Pov**_

Its After School And I Heard Some Kids Behind Me Saying "Isn't That The Uchiha's Daughter ?" Another Kid Said "Her Father Betrayed The Village !" And Another Kid Yelled To Me "Hey Four-Eyes ! Get Out Of The School ! You Traitor !" They Started Coming at Me And Started Punching Me And Throwing Shurikens And Kunais At me. Suddenly The Kunais And Shurikens Dissapeared And All The Bullies Got Knocked Out " You Okay Princess ?" "Thanks For Helping Me Boruto..." I Said "Princesses Shouldn't Be Bullied" he Smirked "J-Jerk !" I Yelled At Him. Why Is He so Different From Before...? Hes Such A Jerk now ! "i-i Better Get Going Home" I Said While Stuttering "Wait" he Said While Gripping My Hand His Hand Felt So Warm So..So Comfortable..Wait Why Am I Saying This ! "I'l Walk You To Your House Besides princesses Shouldnt Walk Alone"

 _ **AND THAT IS THE ENDING FOR THE FIRST CHAPTER ! I WILL UPDATE EVERY WEEK !**_


End file.
